The invention relates to a pressure vessel for spraying a liquid comprising a piston pump arranged in the interior of the pressure vessel and actuatable from the outside by piston strokes for building up an increased pressure in the interior of the vessel and having a pump cylinder mounted on the vessel and projecting into the interior of the vessel.
Such pressure vessels are known from European published patent application 268 921 A2, German published patent application 34 08 015 and German utility model 23 20 572.
These pressure vessels serve, for example, to spray a decontamination liquid, and the pressure required for the spraying is generated in the pressure vessels on the spot by actuating the piston pump.
Mixtures of different liquids which are produced before the spraying, for example, in the form of emulsions are often also sprayed with such pressure vessels. With known pressure vessels of this kind, it is standard practice to open these and in the open state to mix the liquids in the desired manner with one another with the aid of a separate stirring tool and, in the given case, produce the emulsion. The pressure vessel is then closed and brought to the internal pressure required for the spraying by actuating the piston pump.
This is a complicated procedure; also when aggressive liquids are used, there is the danger that these liquids will escape from the vessel into the environment during the mixing operation. The object of the invention is to so improve a generic pressure vessel that the mixture required for the spraying can be produced in a simple way and the pressure required for the spraying can be generated subsequently.